


Always Here

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I MISS PD101, M/M, and it’s lowkey symbolic, brand new boyz 4life, daewhi is sad, does anyone else ship this romantically, i almost had an aneurism while writing this, idk it’s like 3 am and I’m feelin crazy, platonic!chamwhi, slight angst, there’s a kiss, why do I always misspell daehwi, why is no one talking about this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Woojin and Daewhi have an encounter.





	Always Here

Somewhere within the Produce 101 dorms, a certain dark haired boy quietly stepped out from his room. His sniffles echoing throughout the empty hall as the  soft shuffling of his footsteps were almost silent.

Daewhi walked alone. He couldn’t be in the dorm room anymore, his sobbing might have woken someone from their sleep and he wasn’t in the mood to get scolded. 

His feet led him to the lobby of the building, stopping in front of a large window that overlooked the city.

”Stop crying.” He said to himself, the hoarseness of his voice scaring him slightly. His hands came up to wipe his flushed face.

To say it had been a hard week for Daewhi would be an understatement. With all of the hate that he got online to his rank dropping to 10, he couldn’t help feeling hopeless. 

Maybe he was selfish. And this was the karma he deserved. 

He felt alone. 

On the days that they weren’t recording the show, the contestants were allowed to go back home. Unfortunately, his mom was in America at the moment; to far away for his liking. 

The young boy embraced himself, wishing that it had belonged to his mother. 

He had thought about quitting the show multiple times, giving up on his dream of becoming a singer. Maybe this time he’d actually do it. 

There was no way that a sixteen year old should be this unhappy and he knew he shouldn’t continue on like this. 

A tear travelled down his cheek again, his eyes starting to burn from all of the crying he had done.

”Hey, what are you doing out here?” A voice said from behind him. Daewhi didn’t even turn around, not wanting to let whoever was there to see that he had been crying; that’d be humiliating. He quickly wiped his face again before peering over his shoulder. 

It was Woojin. 

They had been friends for a while, Woojin always being the one to look out for the younger boy. 

Daewhi felt his presence beside him, as he continued looking out of the window.

The older boy let out a yawn. Daewhi gave him a side glance, wondering what he was doing up at this time. 

They didn’t have a lot of time together despite coming from the same company. They’re always on different teams while they specialize in separate skills. In fact, Woojin was probably the best dancer he knew.

Daewhi felt a hand on his shoulder, suddenly being turned to face a frowning Woojin. 

Woojin knew what Daewhi was going through, their friendship of three years connecting them at the hip. They were complete opposites though which is the funny thing but still managed to be close. 

The taller boy pulled him in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Daewhi’s waist as he could feel the younger starting to sob into his shoulder. 

He brought his hand up to gently rub his back in an attempt to calm him down. 

“It’s okay, you’ve suffered enough.” He said to the smaller boy, then repeated it three times to make sure he truly knew. 

They released they’re embrace, Woojin still holding onto Daewhi’s hand. 

“Daewhi, it makes my heart hurt seeeing you like this.” Daewhi felt guilty for making Woojin worry.

”I’m sorry, don’t be upset with me.” He said looking at the ground. 

Woojin felt himself ache at the pain on the younger boy’s face. Daewhi was always the type to think that everything was his fault. 

“You know I love you, right?” He asked. 

Daewhi nodded, wanting to avoid speaking as much as possible. His throat was starting to get sore as well. 

The two boys could feel their faces getting closer, both of their hearts beating fast as Woojin went ahead and connected their lips. He placed his hands on the younger boy’s waist, needing him to be even closer. The deep kiss soon ended and they rested their forheads against one another’s.

Daewhi smiled. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m more of an impulsive writer so don’t expect much from me but thank you all for reading and leaving kudos on One Floor Down!


End file.
